


Baby It's Cold Outside

by RainRays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto and Kuroo show up for like five seconds, Fluffy Christmas fluff is fluffy, M/M, Nishinoya is mentioned, Semi does too, he's the best senpai though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRays/pseuds/RainRays
Summary: Tsukishima's can't visit for Christmas, and Yamaguchi feels a little down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bizzyizz on tumblr for the askhqchibis secret santa gift exchange, sorry it's a little late!

“Aww, you’re leaving already?” 

Tadashi freezes. He had almost made it to the door unnoticed, but was unlucky enough to be spotted a few feet away. Inhaling sharply, he turns around and faces the host of the party, Bokuto. 

“Yeah,” says Tadashi, sheepishly rubbing his head, “I have some stuff I need to do.” 

Like feed his non-existent cat, water his non-existent flowers, and maybe lie in bed for the rest of eternity. 

“It’s Christmas Eve though!” Bokuto protests. 

Tadashi hesitantly opens his mouth, he would rather avoid any confrontation. And with Bokuto, it's always easier just to agree with him, thankfully however, Kuroo spots the pair and begins to make his way over to them. He takes one look at Tadashi’s stiff posture and winks before throwing an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. 

“C’mon Bo, let the poor guy leave,” interrupts Kuroo. He turns his head to face Tadashi with a grin. “Thanks for coming! We hope you had a good time.” 

“I did! Your parties are always the best!” replies Tadashi. 

“Thanks!” they say in unison. 

“I hope you have a safe trip back,” says Kuroo, “and Merry Christmas!” 

“Thanks, you too!” says Tadashi, with a smile. 

He shuffles to the door while waving and lets out a breath of relief once he’s on the other side. He bites his lip as he stares down at his phone. No messages. 

_*riiing* *riiing*_

_“Hello?”_

_“Tadashi?”_

_“Hey Tsukki!”_

_“How’s your day?”_

_“It’s been great! I got to sleep for most of it. But right now, I’m at Bokuto and Kuroo’s party, the one I told you about last night?”_

_“I remember. How is it?”_

_“Better than last years! Thankfully they didn’t put mistletoe everywhere again...So what’s up?”_

_“Well…my train just got stuck. There’s another train I can catch to go back...but every train to Tokyo is cancelled. It doesn’t look like they’ll be starting again either. Not for a few more days anyways.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“...It’s okay. It’s not like it was your fault Tsukki. Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah I’m fine, I was lucky and got stopped at a station on the way there. I’m just waiting right now.”_

_“I’m glad you’re safe.”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“I’ll see you in a couple days right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

_“I’ll get on the next train that leaves for Tokyo.”_

_“Okay...I’ll talk to you later then?”_

_“I’ll call you on my way back...I love you.”_

_“I love you too Tsukki.”_

Tsukishima has yet to call back, but it’s been half an hour at the most, so Tadashi shouldn’t be worried yet. Sighing, he makes his way down the elevator, and out the door of the apartment building. The front lobby is empty, though Tadashi supposes that no one would want to work on Christmas Eve, especially now that it was approaching evening. He opens the front door and braces himself as a gust of cold air hits his face. 

Tadashi absentmindedly stares at his feet as he walks out, each step leaving an imprint of his feet on the sidewalk with a crunch. There’s snow lazily falling around him, adding on to the already large snow banks on his right. The streets are relatively quiet; there are still people and cars roaming about, but not as many as usual. 

He finds himself purposefully slowing down despite the cold that’s biting at his nose and ears. His hands were thankfully tucked into his coat, but he had neglected to bring a hat with him when he left the house. 

Tadashi almost regrets not calling for a cab, but enjoys the scenery as he walks by. Countless businesses and houses have colorful lights strung up, and despite having lived in Tokyo for over a year now, Tadashi still can’t help but be awed by the sheer size and energy that it contains. 

He isn’t sure for how long he walks. It feels like a few minutes, but when he looks up it’s no longer snowing. The moon is a mere sliver, though it’s still visible in the night sky, which Tadashi is thankful for. The city’s lights block out any stars that Tadashi is used to seeing, but the lampposts and Christmas lights make up it. 

“Hey! Are you coming in?”

Yamaguchi turns his head and looks around. Out of the corner out of his eye he sees his roommate, Semi, waving to him. He looks over Yamaguchi’s half frozen appearance with a critical eye. “I was just going to look for you.” 

Yamaguchi looks at his surroundings more closely before realizing he’s ended up right in front of his apartment complex. He reaches into his pocket and attempts to turn on his phone, only to find it won’t turn on. He looks up at Semi with an apologetic smile.

“Oh, sorry, my phone died. Was I gone for that long?” 

“A couple hours maybe, but Kuroo called looking for you. You forgot to take your gift when you left.” 

“I’ll call him once I get inside, sorry for worrying you though.” 

“It’s nothing, just go inside.”

Tadashi nods, pausing when Semi doesn’t follow him. 

“Aren’t you coming with me?”

“Err...no. I’m going to go the store really quick. I’m...trying to bake some cookies... and we ran out of flour.”

“Oh really? Good luck then, I hope there’s still some stores open.”

“Yeah, me too. Bye!” 

“Bye Semi!” 

His roommate takes off with surprising speed, but Yamaguchi shakes his head and walks into the lobby and takes the elevator up before swinging the door to his apartment open and kicking off his shoes. He can smell food and suddenly remembers that he’s barely eaten anything for the past few hours before thanking the gods for gifting him with Semi as a roommate. 

Except Semi is out buying flour...and doesn’t have blonde hair... or glasses... or golden eyes.

“Merry Christmas Tadashi.”

“Tsukki!” 

Tadashi’s legs are moving before his brain can catch up with them and suddenly they’re both on the floor. Tsukishima is looking at Tadashi with one eyebrow raised, but Tadashi can feel his arms wrapped around his midriff, and sees the smile he’s failing to hide. 

“What are you doing?” asks Tsukishima, as Yamaguchi pokes him in the face suddenly. 

“Making sure you’re real,” replies Yamaguchi. 

“I can assure you that I’m real,” says Tsukishima wryly. 

“But how are you here? I thought you said you took the train back to Miyagi!”

“I said there was a train, I never said I got on it.”

“You get what I mean! The trains were all cancelled, how did you get here?”

Tsukishima sighs, “Let’s just say I owe Nishinoya a few favors.” 

“Nishinoya?” 

“It’s a long story.”

“And the dinner?”

“You were taking a while to get home.”

“And Semi leaving the apartment?”

“I owe him a favor too. Off of the topic of my never ending debt, I think you missed something when you walked in.” 

Tadashi twists his body to look at the doorway and suddenly spots the tiny sprig of mistletoe hanging above it. 

“We aren’t under it though.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and sighs, “We’re close enough, just shut up and kiss me.”

Tadashi snickers, “Sorry Tsukki.”


End file.
